


Yaoi Kills Me Every Time

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Fuyu no Semi | Winter Cicada, Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose, Okane ga Nai
Genre: AMV, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "You like the way that I struggle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yaoi Kills Me Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> An audition I made for Insatiable Desires Studios.
> 
> Song: Kill me Every Time by Blue Stahli


End file.
